Flannel Shirts and Fairy Wings
by Daisyangel
Summary: What if Luke found out about April when Anna was pregnant? How would that change things? Would they raise her jointly or would he still be kept away? L/L pre-series.
1. Chapter 1

A/n, I know I have several GG fics that need to be continued but this idea won't leave my head. This is pre-series. I'm not sure how much of the series I will include or how much I will change, but we will see. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review.

XXXX

"So, what are your plans for today, Luke?" Lorelai Gilmore asked as she sat at his diner enjoying a cup of coffee. She and her nine-year-old daughter Rory had recently moved into a house and so were able to go to the diner every now and then since they lived in town now. They had come a couple of times before but not often.

"I need to replace a couple of tables and one of my suppliers suggested I check out a store in Woodbridge," he answered.

"Why do you need new tables?" Rory wondered.

"Kirk was jumping on one of them and it fell to the ground breaking and when it did some of the pieces hit another one damaging it," Luke answered. Rory shook her head at Kirk. He was very strange. Lorelai laughed only Kirk would do such a thing.

"Hope you have good luck table hunting," said Lorelai.

"Thanks," Luke replied.

"Come on, sweets, we've got to get you to school so I can go to work," Lorelai said as she stood up and tossed a few bills on the counter for Luke. Nodding Rory picked up her backpack and followed her mother out of the diner. She loved going to the diner and she loved Luke, especially how much he made her mom smile.

XXXX

The snow was falling heavily, and the wind was blowing as Luke stepped out of the store after purchasing two new tables and arranging for them to be delivered to the diner. Deciding he would stay in Woodbridge a bit longer to see if the snow would die down he walked into a little store a few doors down. The bell that jingled to announce his arrival made him smile. He thought of Lorelai who had convinced him to put a bell on the door of the diner.

"Hello, can I help you?" came the voice of a woman as she came from the back room.

"No, I just needed to get out of the… Anna?" Luke gasped as he looked up and caught sight of his ex-girlfriend.

"Luke is that you?" she asked. Luke nodded he couldn't take his eyes off her stomach. She was obviously pregnant.

"Yeah, it's me, do you work here?" he asked.

"I own this store actually. What are you doing here?"

"Huh, oh, I um had to order a couple of new tables. I went to the shop next door," he explained. "I thought I'd duck in here to give the snow a chance to let up." He couldn't stop staring at her stomach. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she answered his silent question.

"Is it mine?" he asked nervously.

"Honestly? I don't know. It might be yours," Anna admitted.

"Were you going to tell me that you might be pregnant with my child?" Anna shook her head. Luke could feel his face getting red. He was angry.

"Why the hell not? Don't I have the right to know if I'm going to be a father?"

"You hate kids, you've said so more than once. Their jam hands and all their bodily functions gross you out," Anna argued.

"That may be true, but I wouldn't hate my own kid. You should have given me the chance to make that decision for myself." A thought occurred to him. "What do you mean you don't know if it's mine. Were you sleeping with someone else?" he questioned.

"Yes," Anna admitted softly.

"Fine then, when it's born…"

She," Anna broke in.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's a girl," Anna explained with a smile.

"Oh, well fine, when she's born, I want a paternity test. Do you know who the other guy might be?"

"Yes, I know who the other two might be," she answered. Luke's jaw dropped not only was she cheating on him with one guy but two.

"When are you due?"

"April 12," she answered. Luke did the math, that would mean she would have been conceived around the middle of July. "I'm five months along," Anna explained.

"You'll keep me posted on things and let me know when she's born? I want to have the test done as soon as she is born so if she's mine we can work out custody and stuff. I will not be kept from my daughter; do you hear me?" Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, Luke, I hear you."

"Good, I think we've said enough for now," Luke said as he turned for the door and opened it.

"Luke?" called Anna.

"What?" he asked turning back around.

"If you want me to call you, I need your phone number."

"It hasn't changed it's still the same one, but here," he said grabbing a piece of paper off the counter and writing his phone number down before handing it to her. Nodding in thanks she put it in her pocket before heading back into the store room to continue inventory leaving Luke to exit the store with his swirling thoughts.

XXXX

The diner was in the middle of the dinner rush when Lorelai and Rory walked in. They noticed that the Luke from earlier in the day had been replaced by grumpy Luke. He was snapping at everyone and yelling at Caesar to hurry up with orders.

"I wonder what happened?" Rory commented.

"I have no idea, babe. I think I'll go find out," Lorelai said as she headed towards the counter. "Go find us a table," she called back to her daughter. Nodding Rory went to claim a table. Lorelai and Luke had become fast friends since she moved to town and she hoped she could help him fix whatever had put him in such a bad mood.

"Hey there, Luke, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Go find a seat I'll be with you when I can." Lorelai wasn't detoured by his bad attitude.

"Come on, Luke, we're friends, you can tell me what's going on," she assured.

"No," he argued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," she repeated.

"No."

"Yes…" Throwing down the rag he was using to wipe the counter he turned to face her.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? I found out today that my ex-girlfriend is pregnant and it might be my child. She's known for at least two months and she never told me! Isn't that the kind of thing you tell someone? Hi, I'd like a burger and fries, oh by the way I'm pregnant and it might be yours!" he shouted. His face was purple and the vein in his forehead was pulsing. The diner had gone silent causing Luke to realize he'd just aired his dirty laundry in front of the entire town. He let his head fall into his hands. Lorelai was frozen in shock. Tentatively she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Wow, that's a lot to digest, why don't you come to our house after the diner closes and we can talk if you want?" she offered.

"Thanks, I think I will," he replied with a slight smile. Nodding Lorelai headed to the table where Rory was sitting hoping she could help Luke figure out where to go from here with this crazy situation.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, here's the next chapter. Please R/R!

XXXX

The diner had closed and he was finally done with his closing routine. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was 10:30 and he feared that it would be too late to call Lorelai. He had intended on leaving early and leaving the diner in Caesar's capable hands but the basketball teams had come in to celebrate a win around 9:00 and that meant they were swamped. Grabbing the phone he dialed her number.

XXXX

Lorelai was sitting on the couch watching a bit of TV. Rory had gone to bed around 9:00 which left her with a chance to relax and reflect about the day. She couldn't believe that Luke might be a father soon. The ringing of the phone brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it and answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake Rory.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's me, Luke," came his slightly gruff voice.

"I figured it would be you, how are you doing?"

"I don't know it's still a lot to wrap my head around," he admitted.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Do you want to come over and talk about it? I mean instead of doing it over the phone?" She asked. She thought about adding in a "dirty" but knew now wasn't the time for that. Luke thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure, that would be great if you don't mind? I know it's late and don't want to keep you from sleeping."

"Don't worry, I have the morning off tomorrow. Mrs. Kim is going to get Rory and take her and Lane to school so I can get somethings done I need to get done around here," Lorelai explained.

"Okay, then, I'll be over in just a bit," Luke answered.

"Great, see you then. Bye, Luke," Lorelai replied.

"Bye, see you soon," he replied hanging up the phone. After grabbing his hat and coat he headed out the door ready to talk to Lorelai about the crazy twist his life might be taking.

XXXX

"I just can't believe this is all happening. I mean it feels like something that might happen on some kind of tv drama. Guy dates girl, guy sleeps with girl, guy and girl break up, girl find out she's pregnant but doesn't know who the guy is because she cheated on the original guy with two other guys," Luke said clearly out of breath after his mini rant. Lorelai laughed at his description.

"That does sound like a drama on TV. So what are you going to do if the baby is yours? Will you be part of it's life?"

"Her life, and yes I want to. I know that I haven't been team kid before, but it's different with my own kid. Will her bodily functions still gross me out at least some? Probably, but I'm sure all parents are grossed out by their kids bodily functions at some point." Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"Especially when they're babies and toddlers, some of the things that come out of them…" She gave a shutter. "But then they smile at you or snuggle against you and you forget about what you just had thrown up on you or the horrific diaper you just changed."

"That's what I'm talking about. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid, but I want the chance to learn. If she's my daughter I want to be there for as much as her mom will let me."

"No, not as much as her mom will let you. If you give her the power she could push you away and keep the baby girl away from you. If you're serious about this, you need to fight. Make it clear that you're not going to be on the sidelines or worse not involved at all," Lorelai argued.

"Thanks that's good advise. I guess there's nothing we can do until she's born, though, is there?"

"Well you could ask if she has any ultrasound pictures," Lorelai suggested. Luke smiled he hadn't thought about that.

"Thanks, I will that's a good idea." Yawning he stretched and groaned when he felt his shoulder pop.

"Rough day at the diner?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

"The basketball teams came in after their games. Both girls and boys won so they were super happy and ordering everything. The last hour and a half before closing were nuts." Luke rubbed his shoulder trying to get it to stop hurting. Gently Lorelai reached out and began rubbing it.

"Turn around so your back is facing me," she instructed.

"You don't have to," he argued.

"I know, but I want to."

"Okay, thanks," Luke answered as she shifted so his back was facing Lorelai and she began rubbing his shoulders. He couldn't help but let out a moan when she found a particularly sore spot.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, very much so," he answered. She continued this for a few minutes until Luke thought he was going to fall asleep on her couch. "I guess I'd better go home, but thanks for the shoulder rub. That was amazing and I think I now have enough strength to go home and get out of this shirt." Lorelai gasped and licked her lips at his words.

"Dirty… I'd like to see that," she teased. Luke blushed.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"I know it wasn't, but hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here any time you want to talk. If this little girl turns out to be yours you're going to be a great dad. I'm happy to help out in anyway I can if you want," she offered.

"If she's mine, I'll take any help you can give. Not only do I know nothing about raising a baby in the first place but I definitely know zero about raising a girl." They stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks Lorelai, you're the best, you know that?" She gave him a radiant smile and pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. Now get on home and get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow at some point," she said as she opened her door and waved as he made his way down her porch steps.

TBC?

A/n, in the first chapter I said that Rory was nine, but somewhere I looked said that April was born in April of 1993 so that would mean that Rory wouldn't turn nine until October of that year. So she is actually eight, at least I think. If that's not right, let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
